This disclosure relates generally to securing components and, more particularly, to securing components that have dissimilar coefficients of thermal expansion, components that are relatively brittle, or both.
As known, components having dissimilar coefficients of thermal expansion expand and contract at different rates in response to temperature fluctuations. Securing components having dissimilar coefficients of thermal expansion is difficult because the attachment strategy must accommodate the differing rates of expansion and contraction. Securing components having the same coefficient of thermal expansion is also difficult if the components are exposed to different temperatures. In addition, components well suited for high temperature environments often are brittle, which further complicates any strategy used to attach such components.
The high temperature environment of an aircraft includes many components having differing coefficients of thermal expansion. These components often need to be secured to each other. For example, within some aircraft, a ceramic matrix composite trailing edge assembly is secured to a metallic airframe bracket. The trailing edge assembly is typically made of a ceramic matrix composite material, which has a lower coefficient of thermal expansion than the, typically metallic, airframe bracket. As can be appreciated, securing such a trailing edge assembly to the airframe bracket is difficult due to the low mechanical strength of ceramic matrix composite materials and due to the growth and retraction of the trailing edge assembly relative to the airframe brackets. Components, like clamps, are often difficult to secure to the trailing edge assembly as it is typically brittle.
The differing rates of expansion and contraction between the trailing edge assembly and the airframe brackets have been accommodated by introducing slotted holes and flexures into the attachment strategy. These features offer limited positional precision, limited vibration resistance, and may not provide a rigid attachment. Attachment strategies must also withstand the high temperature environment and not damage the assembly or brackets.